Dead Encounter
by Lavender Gold
Summary: What if Spike met Willow when she was a ghost in the episode, "Halloween"? Set in S2, Episode "Halloween". Challenge Fic! Please Review!


A/N: My first challenge fic. I got bored and didn't have any inspiration so I went to some challenge websites and saw this one and said, "Why not?" anyways enjoy and if you have a challenge for me feel free to send it (Keep it BTVS or Harry Potter or even a crossover!). Anyways here it goes, hope you enjoy it!  
  
Challenge 11: What if Spike met Willow when she was a ghost in the episode, "Halloween"? Only a few requirements here:  
  
- Willow and Spike don't know each other  
  
- Drusilla isn't Spike's lover. Think of her more as a sister or too much of a sire or whatever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my God, I'm a ghost!" Willow shrieked. She looked down at herself, well her former self. She was lying on the floor in her 'Boo!' costume. Her feet were going right through her dead body and she was freaked out, big time.  
  
She finally walked away, in hope of finding Xander of Buffy. Maybe they could help her out. They usually were, or maybe. Just maybe they were just like her. Maybe they turned into ghosts too, or maybe they just died and didn't turn into ghosts. Or maybe she was doomed to be a ghost forever and never grow up and not get married and not have kids or a healthy relationship or never do the 'thing' that teenagers want to do. Willow kicked herself mentally. She was going to be fine. All she needed to do was find,  
  
"Xander?" She said aloud. A man turned around. This wasn't Xander. This Xander or whoever he was, had confidence in his eyes and was holding a real gun.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"You're Xander?" Willow inquired, hoping he was.  
  
"Private Harris. Who the hell are you?" Willow was taken a back.  
  
"I'm your best friend." Willow said slowly.  
  
"What the hell is going on? I was training on the military course and now I'm here in Halloweentown." He said. Willow then thought for a while. A light bulb went off in her head.  
  
"Ooooh!" She cried out. Xander looked at her oddly. "Ok we were all helping the little kids trick-or-treat and you dressed up as a soldier and now you probably think you are a soldier or something and Buffy was dressed up as a noblewoman so now. Oh my god Xander! Buffy!" Willow realized what was going on, sort of. She was just praying that it didn't happen to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy?" Xander asked, more like himself, but still had that certain army tone.  
  
"Buffy, she's our friend. Like our Lewtenit or one of those army ranks. Just, let's go!" Willow ran with Xander jogging behind her.  
  
They were running past demons and pirates and even passed a little girl who believed she was the tooth fairy. They also saw homes being broken into and people running about. Xander and Willow were looking nowhere until Xander ran right into Cordelia.  
  
"Get off of me nerdo." Cordelia demanded.  
  
"Oh God! Cordelia! I'm so happy to see you!" Willow paused. "Actually I'm not but here it goes. You're not a cat, you're human, and we're your friends, kind of." Willow rambled.  
  
"That's nice, Willow, and you went mental when?"  
  
"You mean you know me?" Willow asked in a excited tone.  
  
"Unfortunatley yes. I had this guy dressed up as a pirate chasing me down the street and trust me that was not fun." Cordelia said.  
  
"No time to talk. They are coming in on us." Xander said. "Is there anyplace we can go?" Xander turned to Willow.  
  
"Um, yea. Buffy's house. Our friend that we are trying to find." Willow retorted.  
  
"We have no time to look around. We'll look on our way." Xander ordered. Willow bit her lip, but soon nodded. The three high-schoolers ran off.  
  
"When did you geeks turn all confident and commanding?" Cordelia asked the two Scoobies.  
  
"Trust me, this is probably a once in a lifetime thing for me." Willow answered. She then looked over to her right side and saw a brunette with a red dress. "Buffy!" Willow ran over to Buffy as Xander and Cordelia kept their distance.  
  
"Who are you people?" She asked the gang. Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"It's like amnesia or something. I'm trying to figure it out."  
  
"Amnesia? I don't know what that is but I'm certain that I do not carry it for I bathe often." Buffy said.  
  
"Is that a joke?" Xander asked in a very manly voice.  
  
"I do not joke. I'm frightened though. First I am at my lovely home making tea and now I am in this awful place and, DEMON!" Buffy shouted. She pointed to the car as Willow looked around then she noticed the car.  
  
"It's a car, Buffy. Not a demon." Willow comforted Buffy with her words. "Her house is right down there." Willow pointed out. "I'm going to Giles' to see if we can find something to reverse this. Cordelia," Willow started, "Make sure Xander doesn't kill anybody and Buffy doesn't run off."  
  
"Ok?" Cordelia said unsure of herself. Willow ran off into the night, finally with the comforting thought that nobody can hurt her, or at least she thought nobody could hurt her.  
  
She was walking down a familiar street. It was the street that she died at. She looked at the spot where she died and saw a peroxide blonde standing over her body. He bended down and took off the ghost costume and saw a beautiful firecracker. She was beautiful. He stroked the girl's cheek and felt the coldness. Coldness similar to him. She was dead.  
  
"Damn." He muttered to himself. It would be difficult to turn her. Maybe tramitize her a bit. He never sired a vampire who was dead already. He heard of it before. Sometimes they turned out wrong. He should bother but she was beautiful. He never met the girl before and still, he felt like he knew her forever.  
  
"Stay away from me!" He heard a girl shout. Did he hear her correctly? He then felt the prescense. A ghost she was. Ah, now that's even harder. He should just give up the thought of turning her but God he wanted her.  
  
"So pet, you're a ghost." He smiled. He was in his vampire face. She wasn't jumpy at all or shocked. This girl was smart too. She must know about the other half of the population in Sunnydale.  
  
"You don't want to hurt my body. See, you're not really a vampire. You were dressed up as a vampire and now you're a vampire but see we are trying to find a reversal spell that'll make us all better and back to normal and I don't want to be waking up in a dead body." Willow rambled. He smiled, so she really wasn't a ghost. This was a lot better, but this spell. This must be why everybody was acting differently.  
  
"I'm sorry to break it to you love but I'm the Big Bad of this town. No spell or whatever is under me." Spike laughed. "Or do I have to prove it to you?" Willow was in horror.  
  
"No that's fine. Just don't hurt my body." Willow stammered over her words. The blonde walked up to her.  
  
"What's your name sweet thing?" He asked soothingly. Willow felt more comfortable. At least he walked away from her body.  
  
"Willow. And you?" She tried to keep a conversation going so he would forget about her body.  
  
"My name is Spike." He said with pride. He went back to Willow's body. Oh well for the original plan. Willow walked behind Spike with caution. Spike lifted Willow's dead hand. "You're very beautiful." He said plainly. Willow tried to blush. I guess when you're dead you can't since your blood isn't running.  
  
"Erm- thanks?" She said with a shy tone.  
  
"You shouldn't be shy. It's the truth." He flirted. He wanted this girl. He wants her to be his dark princess. Dru made it clear she didn't want him. She loved Angel. So Spike has been alone for the past century or so. He needed somebody and this girl was the one. This certain red head was his soul mate.  
  
"Will you hurt my body?" Willow inquired.  
  
"You know, dead people aren't exactly my thing," Spike paused "Unless if she's a demon or vampire. Then it's a totally different story."  
  
"That was really gross." Willow scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Well it's the truth."  
  
"Do you only say the truth?"  
  
"Well kind of. I can manipulate bloody well, that deals with some lying but mostly truth. You know the truth always hurts." Spike said. Willow nodded, he was right.  
  
"Isn't that from a movie?" Willow thought aloud.  
  
"No I think it goes like, 'But you can't handle the truth!' or something along those lines." Spike joked.  
  
"You know this is getting less frightening by the moment. Only thing that's making me a bit wigged out is your face." Willow stated. Spike mouthed out 'oh' and went into his human face.  
  
"So you're not really a ghost?" Spike asked.  
  
"Nope. Well yes, but not usually." Willow said, not making any sense. "It's a spell I think and I'm off to see somebody who I think can help me." Willow said. Spike looked down at the body.  
  
"You know I can turn you right now." He stated. Willow was in horror again. "It's not hard. I mean it looks like you suffocated or something so no mess there. Yea, I think I'll turn you." Spike said plain as day, no pun intended.  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"I should.  
  
"But you won't?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'll have my friend beat the crap out of you for doing that."  
  
"Who's your friend?" Spike got interested. Willow smirked. Buffy would so kick his ass if she was normal.  
  
"My friend is the slayer so don't even try." Willow folded her arms in joy. She had smart mouthed a vampire, even if it is just somebody in a costume.  
  
"The slayer?" He asked in interest. Willow nodded. "Oh well if you put it that way." Spike picked up Willow's body. "I'll have Dru turn you if you don't take me to your Slayer friend." Willow was mortified once more. She said.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"On my soul." Spike laughed. Willow stared him down. "I promise Red."  
  
"Ok," Willow couldn't believe she was doing this. She was taking some guy to kill her best friend. Oh god, Willow was bad. Bad Willow, Bad! Willow pointed out Buffy's house quickly.  
  
"Nice job love." Spike smirked.  
  
"Can you put my body down?" She asked nicely.  
  
"Oh sure." Spike put Willow's body down slowly. "Erm thanks, and if I kill your slayer friend, just don't worry. Another one will pop out and about soon enough to make my Queen happy." Willow was confused.  
  
"You're Queen?"  
  
"Well I have to say Red, I've taken a liking to you. Shame I can't sick my Dru on you."  
  
"And when you say Dru, you mean?" Willow imitated her friend, Xander, before he became Mr. Army Man.  
  
"She's my sire. She is one hell of a girl. Crazy and awesome in all of the right places, but I can't have her. She's too much into her Daddy to care about me." Spike sighed. "So I've been alone for almost eighty years, when Angelus got his soul back."  
  
"A- Angelus? You don't mean Angel, do you?" Willow stuttered. Spike gave Willow a look that wanted her to melt right then and there. Willow then mentally slapped herself, can't love a vampire. Especially if the vampire is evil and doesn't have a soul.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately Dru wants Peaches to be cured. I guess it could work out. Dru with Angel and you with me." Spike smirked. Willow was confused. She's Willow, just Willow. The hacker shy quiet un-sexy Willow. Why would a hottie like Spike want to be with her? Oh God! She just called Spike a hottie, ok he is a hottie but still! "What's going in that mind of yours, love?"  
  
"Oh!" Willow came back from her mental argument. "Nothing, just confused."  
  
"Tell me how." Spike insisted.  
  
"Oh well it's not much of a big deal you know? I just never thought I would be the kind that vampires would like to sink their teeth into but then again it's probably just my outfit. You see, I don't normally dress like this." Willow retorted, not thinking about what she just said.  
  
"Well Halloween is to be somebody you're not." Spike pointed out. Willow nodded. He was right, Buffy even said that to her. She didn't feel different though, exception to the skirt that she was wearing, that felt a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Nothing has really changed about me, except the outfit." Willow repeated what she thought.  
  
"Well, that's a relief. I thought I was talking to a hypocrite. I don't like Halloween too much." Spike explained.  
  
"Too commercial?"  
  
"Exactly. I mean if they so wanted to be what they dress up, why don't they have a go at it. I mean I'm sure there are a bunch of vampires out there willing to turn some little kids just for the fun of seeing them get dusted by the slayer." Spike projected his voice louder as he got more towards the end.  
  
"That's disturbing. Why kill a bunch of little kids for your own amusement?" Willow inquired.  
  
"Maybe because I'm a vampire? Vampires get bored easily so we like to do stuff like that to amuse us, pain and torturing and all of that other stuff." Spike answered. He put his hands in his duster's pockets. It looked like he was playing around with something in it. Willow did not want to know * what * he was playing with. "Red?" Spike chimed.  
  
"Oh, what?" Willow said. She brought her attention back to Spike's face instead of his pockets. She then realized she's been spending all of her time talking to the handsome stranger. Oh great, now she was thinking he was handsome. "Um, I think I'll be going now." Willow took her hand out. "Nice meeting you." Spike tried to shake it but his hand went right through Willow's hand. Willow giggled. "Sorry. I kind of forgot, you know being a ghost."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, Red." Spike smirked. "I hope to be seeing you in the near future." Spike truly didn't want to leave her but he did have a slayer to kill. Maybe his redhead will come to him when she's human and allow him to turn her. Oh well, he thought to himself. He slowly backed up into the shadows.  
  
Willow tried to see if Spike left for sure but couldn't. At least he wasn't invited into the house. That's always a good thing but still she had to warn the Scoobies that were hiding in the house. She ran into the house and walked through the door.  
  
'Oh look, I can run through walls.' Willow thought absently. 'Of course you can, you're a ghost.' Another voice in her head said.  
  
"Wow, that was freaky." She heard Cordelia say.  
  
"Willow?" Willow looked to the man next to Cordelia to see Angel.  
  
"Oh hi Angel." She said plainly. She couldn't help but think about how Spike new about Angel. "Ok Spike is out after Buffy so be on the look out." Willow informed. She looked at Angel to see a brooding face upon him.  
  
"Spike?" Angel whispered somewhat loudly.  
  
"Yeah, what kind of ego maniac would call himself Spike?" Cordy tactlessly said aloud. "Only him." Angel answered. "So you know him?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, sort of." Angel said still in a somewhat brooding state.  
  
"Well you two keep watch for him and keep Buffy safe from him. He seems to have a grudge against her. Right now I have to hurry up and get Giles." Willow didn't mind staying for more of the conversation, she had to go find Giles, quick. Before she left she heard Cordelia complaining about her costume ("These costumes at Party Town are really crappy, I should take this back and get a refund on it").  
  
Willow was running down the street as fast as she could. There was no need for her to breathe but still her mind said she had to, making her feel slow. Running in the middle of the street wasn't a smart thing either but this time it did her good. A car ran right through her. It stopped suddenly. Willow was standing right through the passenger's seat. She crouched down so she could see who was in the driver's seat. Sitting there was a very shocked Giles.  
  
"Hi Giles!" Willow said in a perky voice. Giles took off his glasses to make sure he was actually seeing Willow going right through his passenger seat and wearing the outfit she was wearing.  
  
"Willow?" He asked, in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, but I'm a ghost. See I think it's a spell or something." Willow explained quickly.  
  
"Please sit down, and you can explain." Giles offered but Willow refused by shaking her head.  
  
"I would if I could Giles but I can't at the moment. Actually I can't touch anything without my hand going through it, exception to the ground." Willow shot out quickly.  
  
"Well quickly explain everything." Giles insisted. Willow took a deep breath, even if it wasn't needed, it was just a sign that a long explanation is coming on.  
  
"Well, Buffy Xander and I were all signed up by Snyder to help a bunch of little kids Trick-or-Treat and we needed costumes so we all went out bought them and did the Trick-Or-Treating thing and at around six I couldn't breathe and then I got up and found my body on the ground and then I looked at myself and poof! I was a ghost! Anyways now Xander thinks he is an army person and Buffy thinks she is a noblewoman and can't fight. On our way to Buffy's house we met up with Cordelia and well we went in Buffy's house and Angel showed up and before I left Cordelia was complaining about her cat costume and I was running to see you and now here we are and we got to hurry up because some people out here really want to hurt Buffy." Willow babbled.  
  
"Oh god, you mean Cordelia is an actual feline?" Giles was even more shocked and couldn't help but think of the Ice Queen as a cat, bad mental visions. Giles attempted to erase them, he wasn't all that successful. That's what he gets for visualizing Willow's babbles.  
  
"No she didn't. She was just a normal Cordelia wearing a cat costume." Willow thought about this for a slight moment until Giles asked her,  
  
"Where did you get your costumes?"  
  
"Oh, we got it at a place called 'Ethan's'. Cordelia got hers at Party Town if that helps at all." Willow hoped the extra information would help.  
  
"Ethan's? Oh god." Giles whispered to himself. "Willow, I think I know what's going on. Just make sure Buffy and the others are all right." Giles ordered. He looked at Willow again giving her a sign to go.  
  
"Oh!" Willow cried out and went off running to the Summers' home. The night has been full of events. First Buffy almost succeded in having Willow be a skanky sexy somebody, then Willow turns into a skanky sexy ghost, she runs into army Xander and 17th century Buffy, then she runs into a hot sexy vampire who wants to turn her, and now Giles ran right through her with his car. Can this night get anymore weird?  
  
Willow finally entered the house. Nobody was there. No Angel, no Buffy, heck not even Ms. Summers was there! Willow checked the entire house, just in case, but still nobody was there. Willow began to panic. Maybe Spike got here first and killed everybody and dusted Angel. What if Spike really was a real vampire and not just a college guy wearing a vampire costume? Willow couldn't take a chance. She began to run to Ethan's.  
  
On her way she felt light headed, very light headed. She stopped running and put her hand to her forehead. Now she felt dizzy. Everything around her was spinning. Was she going mad? No, Willow thought to herself, she can't go mad she had to stop a spell and save Buffy from dieing. Finally, Willow lost track of where her feet were going and fell over.  
  
When she woke up she felt warmer than before and a thumping sound. A heartbeat, she had a heartbeat. Willow looked down at herself and at her surroundings. She was at the Summers' front yard. Willow saw a flower that was growing in the mulch. She had to know for sure. She took her hand and picked it out of the ground. She wasn't a ghost anymore! Willow smiled. She was happy to be alive. Happy that she can touch stuff and had a heartbeat. She got up and began to walk with a grin upon her face.  
  
On her random walk to nowhere, she passed Ethan's. The front window had a sheet over it so nobody could see in or out. Willow chuckled to herself. She had a good feeling that Ethan's wouldn't be in business any longer. She then made it to her house. Nobody was home, of course, but Willow didn't care. Tonight was a great night for her, even if she did turn into a ghost.  
  
She heard a knock at the door. She got up and looked through the peephole. She turned around in shock. It was Spike. How could tonight get any better? A hot sexy regular guy was at her front porch waiting, possibly for her! Willow checked herself. She still had the outfit and her hair still seemed fine. She was ready, she opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Spike." She said softly.  
  
"Hello, love." He grinned at her. That same grin that wanted to make her melt. "Erm, can I come in?"  
  
"Oh! Sure, come on it!" Willow opened the door a bit more. Spike smiled at Willow. He stepped in slowly. Willow smiled back at the blonde. She then closed the door and locked it.  
  
  
  
Tonight was going to be fun indeed. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Curtains! The End! *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N 2: Ohhhhhhhhh I'm evil. Nope, you guys make up your own ending! Does she get turned or does Spike steal her or maybe Spike gets, **gasp** staked. Or does this whole bloody mess turn into a hot steamy sex session? I don't know really. It can end in so many ways that I think this is how I'll leave it. Have your fun and have a very merry **insert holidays of choice here** and a happy new year!!!  
  
Lavender Gold 


End file.
